Prince Tulio of Eldorado
Prince Tulio of Eldorado is the youngest child of King Miguel and Queen Topaz, younger brother of Prince Riven and Princess Chel. Married to Princess Amazonia until her death, they shared one son, Prince Liam Jr. He later re-married his ex-girlfriend Princess Fiona, who he had two children, Prince Xander and Princess Anastasia. He's one of the main characters through season 1-6. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Eldorado After Amazonia and Tulio's wedding, Amazonia saw Fiona kissing Tulio (believing that they both kissed) she left with Parisand Jack for a few weeks to get some space. When they evenatully return, Amazonia reveals to Tulio that she's pregnant. After Fiona had tried to turn him against Amazonia because of her friendsship with Paris, Tulio is jealous and confronts her about that he might not be the father since she has been away with Paris for five weeks, even if Amazonia and Paris has never had sex. But after confronting Paris about it, Tulio realises that it's his child she's carrying and he goes to apologize to her and tells her that he loves her and will be there for her and their child. After having a nightmare/memory of her mother burrying her into the sand into the ocean, but instead of herself as a baby, she saw her own child. Afraid that the baby will turn out to be a mermaid, she's thinking about having an abortion. Tulio does not want her to and tries to convince her that they can make it work. Amazonia goes down to the healer to find out if there is a risk that the baby might turn out to be a mermaid, but she tells her that she shouldn't worry about it, making Amazonia being able to enjoy her pregnancy. All is fair in love and war A still pregnant Amazonia gets kidnapped by Nick, but is later rescued by Paris, Tulio, Jack, Riven and Paris's ex-girlfriendZandra . It's revealed that when after Musa asks, they have decided to name the baby either Liam after Amazonia's deceased father or Ruby after Tulio's dying maternal grandmother. When Amazonia's due-date is close, Ruby is dying and Amazonia wants him to go and say good-bye to her, even if he wants to be closer to her in case she should go into labor. After convincing him to join the rest of his family to Ruby, Amazonia and Paris goes to the royal beach-house (rented by Breanna Deveraux and Fiona Valentine) where Amazoina is suppose to give birth. Under the first night it's a black-out and storm, Paris is woken up by Amazonia screaming his name and runs in to her bedroom and her water has broke. Because of the black-out, Paris can't get a hold of the healer or anyone else and the car doesn't work either. But Paris finally manage to contact Tulio and he goes straight home. Tulio and Amazonia's son is delivered by Paris and they name him Liam. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.